Accident
by Kuroi Neko-kun
Summary: Sometimes something spontaneous is a good enough reason to contemplate possibilities. [Possible RavenCyborg]


**Accident**

**By: Kuroi Neko-kun**

Summary: Sometime something spontaneous is a good enough reason to contemplate possibilities.

Disclaimer: Not mine. But I do want Cyborg. And Raven. You can keep the rest.

Warnings: None… I think.

A/N: This is me playing with the settings of the possible Raven/Cyborg. –grins-

**&&&**

It was an accident. Now the both of us are staring at each other. I felt my cheeks burn as I stared at her. She looked pretty in this light. Well, I think she looks pretty in any light. But that wasn't the point. I was blushing for another reason. We kissed. Yup, we did. But it was purely an accident. I was up, making a midnight snack when she glided into the kitchen to grab a glass of herbal tea. I was heading to the fridge for another slice of baloney. She was searching for a glass. As I walked past her, I slipped on her robe. I fell and she did too because I dragged her down. And it happened. For one second, our lips brushed against each other. She must have realized what happened because she was wide-eyed. I didn't know her eyes could open that wide. I was blushing scarlet. And we stared at each other in the same position we left ourselves at. Well, until BB came in the kitchen, mumbling about soy milk. She quickly got off me and apologized for her actions. I've never seen her zoom so fast.

**&&&**

I'm surprised that she hasn't changed since what happened. I was a bundle of mechanical nerves around her and she just nonchalantly passed me by. That got me thinking about a few things. Why am I reacting to her this way? What are her real feelings about it? And is she really devoid of all emotion? Okay, I know the answer to the last one. Raven locks her feelings inside herself. Her powers revolve around her emotions. She had to keep them in check. So maybe she just doesn't know how to express them and tunes them out. Right… I'm getting ahead of myself. I still can't let it pass me like that. I should apologize or something. Sighing, I headed to the direction of her room. Once I reached her door, I gulped before knocking on her door. I waited for a few minutes then knocked again. Still no answer. I knocked a bit harder and the door fell to the floor. Oops… I forgot how much my little harder could get. I looked in the room, in case Raven was in there. And she was, dressed in nothing but a towel. I blinked. Before any reaction from me could be concurred, I was slammed into the opposite wall face first via Raven's powers. Ow…

**&&&**

Okay, now I have good reasons to apologize but I just have to stop the bleeding my nose is suffering from at this moment. After this fiasco, I wonder if she'll ever talk to me. I know she's rational enough to this was a misunderstanding. I mean it's not that I saw her completely naked though I would… Stop. She can read minds. I sighed. How am I going to resolve this situation?

"I'm sorry to hit you so hard." I nearly jumped. Raven gave me a look as I settled back down in my chair. "I don't usually react like that." I smirked.

"I don't usually bruise when girls hit me," I chided. She smiled at me before concern flushed over her face.

"Uh, Cy… You've got a bruise that you missed," she said, grabbing the bottle of ointment, placing it on her handkerchief. She pressed it gently against the said bruise. I winced before relaxing. That hurt a bit.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking at me. Here I was staring at her as she tended to me. We were getting cozier than usual.

"It's not your fault," I replied," I shouldn't have knocked down your door like that. But I didn't know whether you were in or not…"

"I'll put up a sign next time," she teased, smiling at me. Raven always had a goofy smile. I thought she looked really cute when she smiles like that. I don't know whether she read my mind or not but she released some pressure when the thought came out. I stared at her and sighed.

"I wanted to ask you about that night… in the kitchen… But I know it was just an accident," I said, now blushing," I've been thinking about it for awhile now. And it got me wondering about you." She placed the handkerchief down and looked at me again.

"Actually I was thinking about that too," she said softly," I thought… about us." I almost didn't catch that. I know she hoped I didn't but I did.

"Us?" I repeated. Okay, now it gets interesting.

"That we… you know… We don't succumb to accidents just to… To…" Raven was stammering. Never in all the times was I with her have I ever heard her stammer. That was all the evidence I needed for this case. I smiled at her.

"No we don't," I said, smiling. I bent down and pressed my lips against hers. I don't know why I did this but I just wanted to prove something. I must have caught her shocked because the bottle of ointment blew up in black disarray. I got up, still grinning.

"What was that?" she asked.

Winking at her, I answered," An accident." She smiled at me.

**&&&**

**Fin**

**&&&**

Well, third Teen Titans fic. This just appeared in my head. Dunno why though…


End file.
